


Hit the Vein

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: In the Blood [1]
Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Blood Kink, Community: wk_100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-31
Updated: 2005-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken's got an addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit the Vein

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rune, whom I shall pester to upload her own part of the series.

Omi uses distance weapons. Yohji's wire cuts only incidentally. It is Aya and Ken who have to come in close, leave their targets bleeding like slaughtered beasts.

"There's blood on your arm," Aya says.

"It's mine. That last guard scratched me when I took him down."

Aya is silent, and Ken waits. Then Aya reaches out, takes his wrist above the glove, lifts his arm and leans in and presses his mouth to the wound.

It's small. It feels big enough to swallow him whole. Aya licks him once, twice, pulls away.

"Let's go."

Ken follows, cuts himself again soundlessly.


End file.
